trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PsychedelicCloud
- Makeup= - No makeup= - New eyes= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = I warn YOU, I MAY look SwEeT, BUT if YOU decide to betray me, I will GET my RevEngE. }} Introduction Your name is Ferros Subzer. You are 8 Sweeps old. You have TEAL blood. Despite the way you look, you are actually blind. You decided to paint your eyelids to appear that you have sight, when in reality, you have black, soulless eyes from a horrible incident a few sweeps ago. Your Trollian handle is psychedelicCloud. Your typing is PROPER; never using slang like WTF and LOL. Your typing quirk capitalizes the first, middle, and last letter in every odd number lettered word. Words that have 3 and 1 letters are typed in all caps. Examples would be "SomeTimeS, AbOuT, AND, A, etc..." Your God Tier is Heir of Life. Your Hive has an abundance of books, almost like a library in your first room. You keep everything in that room spotless and clean. You keep your computer in your private room, away from all public eyes. You aren't quite sure why yourself, but you seem to have an odd interest for pumpkins. So much so that you keep a room in your Hive full of pumpkins. You hope you aren't developing a fetish for those beautiful, round orange fruits. You wear black pants, a black shirt with your symbol in your blood color, and gray socks along with a FASHIONABLE green scarf, which when in battle, you've made it a habit to wear it over your eyes so you can trust your senses more than you trust your eyes. Who knows, you may find this to be very useful in the near future. Your lusus is a fairly large lynx which explains your horns resembling cat ears. Your Strife Specibus is Bladekind. You alchemized your katana with a power generator to create your AWESOME electrical katana that fires bolts of lightning. Your pastimes include reading, playing online, flarping with your friends, sleeping and listening to music. Personality It has been said that Ferros has a friendly personality. He is very loyal to those he calls his friends. Despite the mild, sweet disposition he usually exhibits, however, Ferros has a fairly wide vengeful streak. Those who harm or betray him, or those close to him, will be met with sharp, swift retribution. Biography Ferros' eyes were rendered sightless and pitch black in a horrible incident, which, unsurprisingly, is something of a touchy subject for him. It began with his former Moirail, who betrayed him, and proceeded to burn all the liquids from Ferros' eyes, leaving him blind, and disfiguring him permanently. Only minutes later, Ferros discovered that he could sense his surroundings. His moirail and her matesprit were leaving. Using his newfound senses, Ferros killed them both, dismembering his moirail, and electrocuting her matesprit. Sweeps later, he had become a major leader role in a rebellion against the High Bloods, similar to the uprising of The Sufferer/Signless's time. During this, he comes across a skilled craftsman who made Ferros new eyes. One eye (the right eye) has greatly enhanced Ferros' reaction times with his sword. His left eye has greatly enhanced his attacking speed with his sword, however, he finds that ability a bit cheap and keeps it under an eyepatch so it can't be used at it's full power unless in an emergency. Pesterlogs Trivia * Ferros' surname is a reference to the Mortal Kombat character Sub Zero. Gallery Heromode-0.png|Ferros: Deliver retribution to the evil-doers Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Male Category:Ferros135